thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy and the Bandstand
Percy and the Bandstand is the eighteenth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Jack and Alfie are helping to build a bandstand at Great Waterton. That evening, there will be an open-air concert as a surprise for Lady Hatt who is a big fan of brass bands. All of the engines have special jobs; Edward is bringing special parcels, Thomas is bringing banners and bunting, and Percy is bringing gravel for the pathways. When Percy arrives at Great Waterton, the trucks are being troublesome and refuse to be shunted. Percy knows to use his "do-as-I-say" whistle which tells the trucks that Percy is in charge and they have to do what he wants. The Fat Controller is impressed and gives Percy the job of bringing Lady Hatt to the concert. Percy is then instructed to not tell Lady Hatt where he is taking her as it would ruin the surprise. Percy agrees and collects a carriage before heading to Maithwaite to pick up Lady Hatt. At Maithwaite, Percy tells Lady Hatt that Sir Topham Hatt has asked him to take her on a special trip. Lady Hatt misunderstands and tells Percy that first she would like to visit the duck pond. Percy knows there is not enough time to do that, but does not dare tell Lady Hatt. At the duck pond, Lady Hatt watches the ducks. Eventually, Lady Hatt climbs back on board and tells Percy she would like to visit the windmill next. Again, Percy does not want to tell Lady Hatt what to do and steams off the windmill. There, Lady Hatts starts talking to Dusty Miller and Percy is left becoming increasingly more worried. At last, Lady Hatt finishes talking to the miller and tells Percy that she would like to go to the woods. Like last time, Percy goes along with Lady Hatt's wishes and soon arrives at the woods. Lady Hatt wanders off to admire some bluebells, when Thomas arrives. He tells Percy that the Fat Controller is becoming cross as Lady Hatt has not arrived yet. Percy promises to get Lady Hatt to the bandstand in time and Thomas puffs away. Percy is left with no other option than to blow his "do-as-I-say" whistle. Lady Hatt walks out from the trees clutching a handful of bluebells. Percy tells her that he has to take her to a surprise. Lady Hatt is delighted, but wishes Percy had told her sooner. Percy and Lady Hatt arrive at Great Waterton on time. She is delighted with her surprise and thanks Percy for getting her there in time. The Fat Controller also thanks Percy for keeping the bandstand a surprise. Percy's "do-as-I-say" whistle had saved the day. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Jack * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Alfie (does not speak) * Jenny Packard (does not speak) * Dusty Miller (does not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Two of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Emily (stock footage cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * Maithwaite * The Windmill * The Duck Pond * Sodor River Bridge Trivia * Behind the scenes footage of The Great Discovery included Pierce Brosnan reading the script of this episode. * Stock footage from Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail, and Percy and the Left Luggage is used. * A rare picture shows Percy's reflection in the water with his face mask rather than his CGI face. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, meaning that the audience may have not known what Great Waterton was. * This episode marks the last of several things: ** Miss Jenny's last appearance to date Max or Monty. ** Alfie and Max/Monty's last appearance until Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Jack's last appearance until King of the Railway. ** The last episode of the series that Paul Larson has so far written by himself to date and his last writer until Steamie Stafford. Goofs * When Percy pushes his trucks into Great Waterton the first truck does not have a face. However, when the trucks start to misbehave, the first truck has a face. * Lady Hatt is much too tall when Percy tells her that she has to go to the "surprise destination". * When Percy arrives at the bandstand with Lady Hatt, his coach disappears. In Other Languages Gallery PercyandtheBandstandtitlecard.png|Title card PercyandtheBandstandUStitlecard.png|US title card PercyAndTheBandstand1.png PercyAndTheBandstand2.png PercyAndTheBandstand3.png PercyAndTheBandstand4.png PercyAndTheBandstand5.png PercyAndTheBandstand6.png PercyandtheBandstand7.png PercyandtheBandstand8.png PercyandtheBandstand9.png PercyandtheBandstand10.png PercyandtheBandstand11.png PercyandtheBandstand12.png PercyandtheBandstand13.png PercyandtheBandstand14.png PercyandtheBandstand15.png PercyandtheBandstand16.png PercyandtheBandstand17.png PercyandtheBandstand18.png PercyandtheBandstand19.png PercyandtheBandstand20.png PercyandtheBandstand21.png PercyandtheBandstand22.png PercyandtheBandstand23.png PercyandtheBandstand24.png PercyandtheBandstand25.png PercyandtheBandstand26.png PercyandtheBandstand27.png PercyandtheBandstand28.png PercyandtheBandstand29.png PercyandtheBandstand30.png PercyandtheBandstand32.png PercyandtheBandstand31.png PercyandtheBandstand33.png PercyandtheBandstand34.png PercyandtheBandstand35.png PercyandtheBandstand36.png PercyandtheBandstand37.png PercyandtheBandstand38.png PercyandtheBandstand39.png PercyandtheBandstand40.png PercyandtheBandstand41.png PercyandtheBandstand42.png PercyandtheBandstand43.png PercyandtheBandstand44.png PercyandtheBandstand45.png PercyandtheBandstand46.png PercyandtheBandstand47.png PercyandtheBandstand48.png PercyandtheBandstand49.png PercyandtheBandstand50.png PercyandtheBandstand51.png PercyandtheBandstand52.png PercyandtheBandstand53.png PercyandtheBandstand54.png PercyandtheBandstand55.png PercyandtheBandstand56.png PercyandtheBandstand57.png PercyandtheBandstand58.png PercyandtheBandstand59.png PercyandtheBandstand60.png|Jack and Alfie PercyandtheBandstand61.png PercyandtheBandstand63.png PercyandtheBandstand64.png PercyandtheBandstand65.PNG PercyandtheBandstand66.jpg PercyandtheBandstand67.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 episodes